Meet In A Cafe'
by Orangeduck23
Summary: AH. Max Was sitting in a coffee shop where she always goes when she see's a mysterious boy come in and Max seems to be drawn to him. It scares her. What will happen? REVEIW AND SUBSCRIBE. Please Read.
1. Mysterious Boy

**I'm not James Patterson and therefore so I not own Maximum Ride**

_**Meet in a café chapter 1 Max POV: **_

I walked into the café where I continuously go to everyday - in Arizona - just down the street from my house. Hi I'm Max, and I'm 16 years old with straight dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm not like most girls. I can take care of myself and I'm not afraid to fight people, and anyone who says differently usually runs away crying. I have a quick tongue, which I'm not afraid to use. Anyway back to the story… I sat down next to Ella, my sister and started up my laptop which I brought with me. I sighed in frustration because my laptop was taking forever to load up. Ella grinned at me, from hearing me.

"How was school?" she asked.

"The same, cool kids can't get over themselves, nerds are to smart to care, and then there's me, who everyone thinks that I don't belong in the world of high school" I responded. She laughed and I smiled.

"Who's he?"

I looked up to see who she was talking about. When I saw him, I swear my breathe almost caught in my throat. His hair was black, and as was everything he was wearing, right down to the socks. He had dark brown eyes that seemed to look into my soul. I couldn't read his face, but there was something about him that made me want to get closer to him. Before I was caught staring, I looked back at Ella.

"I have no idea." I replied putting my laptop away.

I was at home, laying on my back in my bedroom thinking for that mysterious boy from the café. I'm usually not the kind of girl who spends all of her time thinking about boys. But for some reason I was, and that scared the shit out of me. Every time I would close my eyes, his figure would pop up and stayed there, like a pop up on a computer that wouldn't go away until you did something about it. Would I have to do something about it?

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked my Fanfic. I promise to update soon and as for the rest of my stories. Check out the story I'm co-writing for on Faxfan's page. :] Please subscribe and review. **


	2. High School Is Interesting

**I don't own Maximum Ride. So sorry I took so long to update. I was really busy. If this story is good enough, please nominate this story for the Maximum Ride fanfiction awards 2.**

_**Meet in a café chapter 2 Max POV: **_

"MAX! WAKE UP!!! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!!"

My eyes shot open and I feel off the bed with a thud. I sat upright on the floor, startled. I groaned and got off the floor.

"I'M UP ELLA! TAKE A CHILL PILL!"

I had a dream about the mystery boy from the café'. It began with me walking into the café', sitting down and powering up my laptop. He came in, smiled at me, and said "Hey" In a voice so sexy, I could have fainted. In the dream I blush and look away. He comes up to me and looks into my eyes with so much emotion; I could barely comprehend any of it. He starts walking over to me and kisses me. And then my darling sister had to give me a heart attack and wake me up. Gotta love my sister. I walked over to my iPod speaker system and turned up "System Of A Down" and started to get ready for school. Oh joy . . .

"MAX! TIME TO GO! HURRY UP!"

My mom so wonderfully screamed at me. I flung my bedroom door open.

"WHAT! I'M READY!"

I ended up wearing a "Cute Is What We Aim For" tee shirt with black skinny jeans and my black converse decorated with green, blue and orange highlighters with neon orange laces on the right shoe. (**A/N: MINE) **I straightened my hair and put it in pigtails, I put on my eyeliner and mascara. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my book bag from the kitchen and raced out the door, right behind Ella. Once in the car, I messed with Ella's car radio trying to find the perfect station. I finally found one that was playing "Paramore." I turned it up. We were pulling into the student parking lot at our high school when this idiot on a motorcycle cut in front of us and stole the perfect parking space.

"What the hell?" Ella asked me.

I shook my head.

"Pull over." I demanded.

She did and I got out. She went off to find a parking space. I walked up to the idiot.

"What the fuck!" I yelled at the guy, who still had his helmet on, but I could tell he was looking at me. I didn't' bother waiting for an answer, I just continued on.

"That was totally not cool! We had that spot and then you just come along and almost make my sister crash into you while you take our spot! And if you think that's going to fly by me, you are so wrong!"

We had an audience now but I couldn't give a care about what people think. The guy got off his bike. I noticed he was taller than me, but I didn't back down. He took off his helmet and I almost fainted. IT WAS THE GUY FROM THE CAFÉ'! I feel like the idiot now, great. NOT! He glared at me with those brown eyes.

"Your not like most girls, are you?" He asked me.

I was speechless so all I could do was nod. He almost smiled.

"I'm Fang." The guy said.

"Max"

"Haven't I seen you before?" Fang asked.

"At the café' yesterday. I was with my sister Ella."

He nodded and flipped his hair, like most guys do. Catch me I might faint.

"So I'll see you around?" He asked.

In my pissed off voice, I asked, "Yes you will." And with that I saw Ella at the door to the school, she went inside, and I turned with my back towards Fang, and walked away. Once inside, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Today is going to very interesting. 


	3. Mysterious Girl

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I hope you like this chapter and update more than you guys did last chapter, I felt seriously unloved. And if you don't REVIEW I will not update for a very long time. But that's up to you guys. **

_**Meet in a café chapter 3 Fang POV: **_

"FANG! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!" My annoying brother yelled at me.

"GAZZY! GET OFF ME NOW!" I gave him the death glare and he fled the room.

I gave a tiny chuckle and got out of bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and thought about the girl that I had seen at the café' not to long ago. She was sitting there with her sister smiling and laughing. Her beautiful blonde hair was shinning in the sunlight. I sighed and opened my closet to try to find something to wear. I glanced over all of my clothes. Okay I've

narrowed it down to black, black, black, or black. Black it is. Once I got dressed in a black shirt, with black pants, and my all black converse, I headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Don't worry I brushed my teeth and hair, i just didn't want to put that in the story because I don't see how that's important.

"Morning Fang." My little sister Angel said with a cute little smile on her face.

"Good morning, Angel." I said as I picked her up and twirled her around.

She giggled. I sat her down on the chair in the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

She thought for a while, "CERAL!" I gave her a tiny smile.

"Me too dude." I turned around to see Gazzy coming down from the stairs looking as tired as ever.

I fixed they're breakfast and called they're ride to have them take them to school. Mom left for work already, so I had to call one of the neighbors to take them to school because they would not fit on my motorcycle. Plus mom would never allow it.

"Bye guys." I called to them as I grabbed my keys and headed outside towards my motorcycle.

As I was stuck at a red light I couldn't help but think back to the girl at the café' once again. The way her eyes lit up as she talked to her sister, the way her green eyes got a little bit annoyed with all the noise in the café'. Finally the light turned green and I turned into the student parking lot, almost crashing into a car as I did so. I didn't even bother looking back

because my mind was on the mystery girl. I took the first parking spot I saw and the car behind me had to brake to not crash into me. I focused in on the car as it pulled over and the mystery girl got out and started walking towards me and did she look pissed. She looks even more beautiful when she is pissed. I have to get this girl out of my head.

"What the fuck!" She screamed at me. I still had my helmet on so she couldn't recognize me. I was about to reply when she just kept yelling at me.

"That was totally not cool! We had that spot and then you just come along and almost make my sister crash into you while you take our spot! And if you think that's going to fly by me, you are so wrong!"

I got off my bike and stood in front of her. I was taller than her, but surprisingly she stood her ground. I took off my helmet and she looked sick all of a sudden. I glared at her.

"Your not like most girls, are you?" I asked her. I almost smiled at her cute face. She nodded.

"I'm Fang." I said, introducing myself.

"Max" She said. Max . . . her name suited her well. Tough but not to tough. Like her.

"Haven't I seen you before?" I asked stupidly. I almost groaned at how stupid that was. Nice one Fang.

"At the café' yesterday. I was with my sister Ella." She responded quickly.

I flipped my hair out of my eyes and she started to look sick again. Is she okay?

"So I'll see you around?" I asked.

"Yes you will." She said, pissed off. What's up her butt?

And then she just walked away. I really hope I have some classes with her. I want to get to know her better, to see what she likes. And not in a perverted way. I want to be friends with her.


	4. Don't Mess With Me

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I hope you like this chapter. So sorry for the really long wait, but I was grounded for a very long time. Enjoy! **

_**Meet in a café chapter 4 Max POV: **_

I sighed as I entered the building.

"Geez. What's wrong with you?" I jumped as Ella came around the corner.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied.

She let it go. Good.

As I looked for my locker, I noticed that guys kept starring at Ella and I. It was starting to piss me off, like everything this morning. I finally found my locker. Number 2323. As I started to decode the combination, one of the guys had the nerve to try and talk to me.

"Hey. Are you new here?"

I turned around. This guy had blonde hair, and green eyes. Probably football captain, and he was now going to try to get me to go on a date with him. And then him later thinking that he could get me into bed.

"Do I look like I've been here before?" I smirked.

A stupid question deserved a stupid answer. He grinned and I glared as he tried to turn of the charm. He leaned into my locker. The cocky thing guys always did to try to get the girl. But it was pretty stupid. Watch this. I smiled at him sweetly and put a finger to his chest. And pushed. Hard. He fell on his ass.

I knelt on the ground so my head was level with his, "Don't ever try and win me over." And then I stepped around him, trying to find my first class. Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "That was way harsh, dude." A guy said, who seriously needed to go back to grade school. I shoved his hand off my shoulder,

"Don't touch me, ever again." He backed away with his hands raised. He walked away mumbling, "Crazy chick."

I grinned, loving my new label. Maybe this school won't be so bad, I thought as I walked into my Algebra II class.

I stopped suddenly because there he was, Fang. Who just happened to be in my class also.

I quickly recovered and handed my slip to the teacher, Mr. Sadler. He didn't even look up from the book on his desk, he just pointed to a desk, which I was supposed to sit in. The desk that just happened to be next Fang. No way. I slid into my seat and started drawing on my new notebook, feeling Fang's gaze on me.

"What?" I whispered to him, trying to get him to back off.

He shook his head, opened his own notebook, and started writing in it. Mr. Sadler got up from his desk he talked to us about the basics of Algebra II. I zoned out after the first 5 minutes. I looked down and there was a piece of paper rolled into a ball, on my desk. I looked up to see Fang. I turned my head to look at him better. He shrugged. I unrolled the paper.

So I heard you pushed Sam Miller onto his ass this morning. Nice

I smiled. So the football player had a name. I glanced at Fang, who was drawing in this notebook with a small smile on his face. So cute… just forget I said that.

_Well he was trying to hit on me. So I figured he deserved it. _

I threw it at him. I noticed his jaw tightened as he read what I wrote. What was up with this guy?

_What do you have next period? _

Subject change. Why did he want to get off the topic so bad?

_Biology. With Mr. Moore. _

When I threw it at him this time, I hit his head. His head shot up, and he glared at me. I smiled and waved.

_Cool me too._

I almost groaned. I hope this kid isn't in all of my classes. Then again, maybe seeing his sexy face next period won't be so bad after all… never mind.


	5. TWITTER

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: WriterInMaking. I WILL BE PUTTING SNEAK PEEKS UP FROM TIME TO TIME!


End file.
